


Cat Toys

by RackOnInNC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/pseuds/RackOnInNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT - Dean let Castiel have that cat he mentioned in 7-23 "Survival of the Fittest". What happened next was anything but soft and fluffy since Cas is still crazy.  Inspired by Edlund's first vision of how Dean would meet Future Cas in "The End".  </p><p>Take it as you will...I found my vision of this rather angsty and or creepy, but some might find it humorous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Toys

Castiel sat cross legged on the floor and regarded the fluffy kitten playing in front of him. He sighed loudly as her latest toy skittered under the refrigerator where she couldn't reach it once again. He squinted at the kitten and then looked at Dean quizzically. "I don't understand, Dean. If she wants to play why does she continually chase it into places where she can't reach it? Isn't the goal to catch it?"

Dean shrugged, once again doing his best to talk to Castiel normally even though most of the stuff he was doing and saying lately was bat-shit crazy...especially  _this_. Eventually he'd snap out of it…wouldn't he? "Hell if I know, Cas. First cat I've ever had, so you know about as much about it as I do. I guess it's more fun to try to get it out."

Castiel closed his eyes and the toy appeared once again in his hand as the kitten mewled and struggled to wedge herself into the dark recess to retrieve it. He gently brushed the dust and dirt off of it and repaired it with a thought before lowering his hand to the floor and releasing it.

Dean tried to quell the sick feeling in his stomach and watched as the house spider crawled obediently toward its death, alive again for about the hundredth time today.

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered that Edlund's original draft of "The End" had Dean meeting Future Castiel sitting in a dark room, killing a cockroach and bringing it back to life over and over again. This is a take on that.


End file.
